


Новое воспоминание

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [17]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Season 2, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пайк ощущает себя так, словно слишком долго ждал этой возможности, отодвигал этот момент, переводя собственные желания в категорию несущественных… И вот наконец-то вселенная говорит ему, что теперь можно.





	Новое воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, флафф, постканон 2 сезона. НЕБЕЧЕНО.

Пайк выходит из штаба Звездного Флота и делает глубокий вдох — Сан-Франциско вспыхивает солнечными бликами и бесконечным голубым небом до самого горизонта. Воздух пахнет солью и бесконечными возможностями и кажется даже немного пьянит — быть может дело в том насколько Пайк отвык от естественной атмосферы.  
  
Он смотрит по сторонам и его взгляд привлекает силуэт неподалеку — темные одежды так ярко очерчены на фоне утопающего в солнце города и блестящей глади залива, что даже кажется чем-то инородным, явно не принадлежащим этому месту.  
  
Пайк подходит ближе и почти сразу узнает Тайлера. Если Пайк помнит верно, то их допросы шли друг за дружкой.  
  
— Капитан, — Тайлер замечает его приближение и здоровается первым.  
  
— Коммандер, — Пайк отвечает и даже улыбается. Несмотря на обстоятельства, из-за которых он находится здесь он всегда слишком хорошо себя чувствует, оказавшись на Земле. Эта планета не просто дом — это опора, за которую можно держаться в самые сложные минуты. Здесь рождается все во что Пайк верит — поэтому быть тут так легко и приятно.  
  
— Вы уже знаете, — Тайлер наклоняет голову, словно прячет лицо от солнца, а потом снова смотрит на Пайка.  
  
— Слухи распространяются очень быстро, особенно в Звездном Флоте, — Пайк подходит к Тайлеру ближе, встает рядом и какое-то время они оба изучают открывшийся им вид Сан-Франциско.  
  
— Мне кажется я так хорошо знаю этот город, — грустно произносит Тайлер и Пайку хочется спросить отчего такой тон, но не успевает — объяснение звучит почти сразу же: — Но потом я думаю, что это не мои воспоминания. Что они принадлежат…  
  
Тайлер не договаривает, но Пайк и так прекрасно понимает его.  
  
— Что вы делаете сегодня? — внезапно спрашивает Пайк. Мысль возникает в его голове почти мгновенно, и он не дает себе даже шанса как следует ее обдумать и взвесить все за и против. Он не на мостике Энтерпрайз где от каждого решения зависит чья-то жизнь — на Земле Пайк сам по себе, а это значит, что можно позволить себе немного необдуманных поступков.  
  
— Ничего, — Тайлер мотает головой и прядь волос падает ему на лицо. — Мне, как и другим участникам сражения дали возможность отдохнуть прежде чем возвращаться к своим обязанностям.  
  
— Отлично, — Пайк еще раз улыбается. — Тогда предлагаю вам создать новые воспоминания. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Кажется, Тайлер на мгновение теряется, не зная стоит ли принимать приглашение, но потом кивает и Пайк жестом предлагает ему следовать за собой.  
  
Они забредают на территорию Академии и каждый кадет встреченный им на пути оглядывается на желтую форму Пайка и черную дельту Тайлера. Пайка это даже забавляет, потому что когда-то очень давно он сам был таким же и воспринимал капитанов Звездного Флота почти как небожителей.  
  
В «602» немного пусто, но Пайк считает, что так даже лучше.  
  
— Зачем мы пришли сюда? — спрашивает Тайлер, когда садится рядом с Пайком забираясь на высокий барный стул.  
  
— Наверняка и воспоминания о вкусах у вас тоже…  
  
— Фальшивые? — Тайлер договаривает. Пайк хочет сказать, что на языке у него висело совсем другое слово, но момент упущен. Им приносят настоящее нереплицированное пиво и все остальное становится совершенно неважным.  
  
— Вы спрашивали меня доверяю ли я вам, — заговаривает Пайк, когда в их бокалах остается всего треть. Возможно это не самый подходящее место для подобной беседы, но лучше у Пайка пока что нет.  
  
Тайлер кивает. Даже в не самом ярком освещении бара видно, как его щеки порозовели, а глаза заблестели. Да, это не клингонский бладвейн и даже не саурианское бренди, но бьет в голову не хуже — Пайк чувствует это на себе. Он расстегивает китель, позволяя себе ослабить собственные жесткие рамки еще сильнее.  
  
— Так вот, я вам доверяю, — наконец-то произносит он и понимает, что несмотря на спиртное все еще трезв.  
  
Тайлер не отвечает. В баре становится шумно, в «602» набегают старшекурсники из Академии, пилоты-испытатели и с каждой секундой риск что Пайка узнают становится непозволительно высоким…  
  
Пайк не успевает подумать об этом как следует. Тайлер берет его за руку, тянет за собой и Пайк не сопротивляется. Он идет сквозь толпу одинаковых кадетских форм, через шум и возгласы, прямо на улицу в соленую свежесть вечернего Сан-Франциско.  
  
Сумерки только начинают свое шествие по городу, но вокруг уже разгораются яркие вывески и фонари вспыхивают один за другим прямо перед Пайком и Тайлером словно освещают предначертанный им путь.  
  
Прямо сейчас Пайк осознает, что они просидели в баре несколько часов цедя несчастную пинту, почти не разговаривая. Он понимает, что провел кучу времени просто наблюдая за тем, как Тайлер познает вкус земной выпивки и кажется Пайк нисколько об этом не жалеет.  
  
А еще он открывает для себя тот факт, что они продолжают идти по набережной держась за руки и Пайк совершенно точно ничего не хочет менять. Он ощущает себя так, словно слишком долго ждал этой возможности, отодвигал этот момент, переводя собственные желания в категорию несущественных… И вот наконец-то вселенная говорит ему, что теперь можно.  
  
Пайк если честно не уверен в том, кто из них первым инициирует поцелуй. Это происходит так внезапно и спонтанно, что какое-то время они просто замирают посреди тротуара, прижавшись друг к другу, не обладая какими-либо силами прекратить этот физический контакт.  
  
— Вы и эти воспоминания хотите обновить? — Пайк спрашивает это не для того чтобы поддеть. У него настроение совсем иного толка — он чувствует, как Тайлер держится за него, забравшись обеими руками под желтый китель, словно боится отпустить.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Пайк не дожидается ответа на первый вопрос. Ему кажется, что Тайлер слишком чем-то озабочен и в данный момент это важнее чем возможность пошутить.  
  
— Земля уходит из-под ног, — тихо отвечает Тайлер. Он все еще использует Пайка как точку опоры, как якорь, сцепив свои ладони где-то у него на спине, прямо на пояснице.  
  
Пайк понимает, о чем говорит Тайлер.  
  
Организм нельзя обмануть — искусственная гравитация никогда не будет действовать на живых существ также как естественная.  
  
— Я видимо слишком долго пробыл на Кроносе, — Тайлер наконец-то отстраняется от Пайка давая им обоим возможность вздохнуть. — Там я не ощущал притяжения планеты…  
  
Пайк протягивает руку и теперь он ведет Тайлера по старым знакомым улочкам, маленьким скверам, через бульвар и мимо школы названной в честь капитана Арчера.  
  
Город окончательно проваливается в ночь, захватывая Пайка и Тайлера с собой — и теперь желтая форма не вызывает столько внимания. Пайк наконец-то может быть обычным человеком — даже проходя через толпу веселых молодых людей никто не узнает его.  
  
Этого становится достаточно чтобы дать себе последние крохи свободы.  
  
Пайк прижимает Тайлера к дверям лифта, и они едва не падают, когда те разъезжаются в разные стороны…  
  
Квартира Пайка в Сан-Франциско выглядит так, словно он всегда находится в состоянии переезда. В сущности, это так и есть — он никогда не задерживается на Земле дольше чем на пару месяцев, не выдерживая размеренно-мирного почти рафинированного течения жизни на Земле.  
  
Китель оказывается на одном из стульев и Тайлер стягивает с Пайка черную нательную футболку, отбрасывая и ее куда-то в сторону.  
  
Они добираются до спальни и оказываются в кромешной темноте — из-за плотных штор ночные огни Сан-Франциско не могут проникнуть в комнату.  
  
Пайк почти не видит Тайлера, лишь чувствует его рядом — руки, жар тела и губы. А потом он выныривает из черноты прямо на Пайка, как едва уловимый силуэт словно вылепленный из поглощенных за день солнечных лучей. К нему даже прикасаться горячо и Пайк не может поверить в то что все происходит на самом деле. Он лежит на спине, наблюдая за тем как Тайлер забирается на кровать, седлает его и наклоняется чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Они не разговаривают. Последний час они оба молчат, словно каждое произнесенное вслух слово может испортить момент. Но похоже и в тишине есть свои преимущества — Пайку достаточно слышать дыхание Тайлера и чувствовать, как где-то там в глубине под ладонью бьется его сердце.  
  
Кровать предательски скрипит под ними и Пайку почти смешно — он так давно не был в этой квартире что мебель, старая и частично привезенная из Мохаве начала рассыхаться.  
  
Пайк не знает, что бьет по нему сильнее — земная гравитация, приправленная тяжестью чужого тела или соленый воздух Сан-Франциско, смешанный с жаром, исходящим от Тайлера. Или быть может все сводится к тому насколько Тайлер тесный и как жадно принимает Пайка в себя…  
  
Скрип становится громче, а ощущения острее и Пайку невыносимо даже смотреть на Тайлера. В этой кромешной темноте, пронизанной лишь тенями от цветных вывесок просочившимися через дверной проем Тайлер выглядит как нечто совершенно неземное. Он наклоняет голову вперед позволяя волосам спрятать неестественно светлые в таком полумраке белки глаз, давая Пайку возможность додумать все самому… А потом Тайлер запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею и лицо и Пайк видит что его реальность оказывается в сто раз лучше фантазии…  
  
Реальность кажется перестает волновать их обоих, когда в комнате воцаряется тишина и скрипучая старая кровать замолкает, а дуэт тяжелого дыхания становится громче. Пайк чувствует, как Тайлер сжимается вокруг него, как скользкие капли расползаются по животу…  
  
Солнце проскальзывает через тонкую щель между шторами и останавливается прямо на лице Пайка — он мог бы поклясться, что кто-то сделал это специально, раздвинул плотную ткань, заставляя его проснуться и открыть глаза.  
  
Пайк переворачивается на другой бок и оказывается лицом к лицу с Тайлером.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Тайлер не спит. Он смотрит на Пайка так, словно изучает, как будто после создания множества новых воспоминаний ему нужно закрепить свежие чувства зрительным контактом.  
  
Пайк думает о том, что скорее всего еще немного и Тайлер уйдет, исчезнет, спрячется за черной дельтой и вновь окажется недосягаем… Но эта мысль почему-то растворяется, перестает волновать Пайка, потому что Тайлер все еще лежит рядом. Он кладет руку на Пайка, притягивает его к себе, и они снова целуются, словно вчерашний опыт тоже требует подтверждения.  
  
— Я подумал, что мне нужно больше новых воспоминаний, которые были бы только моими, — произносит Тайлер, а потом приподнимается, подпирает голову рукой. — Составишь мне компанию?  
  
Пайк прокручивает в уме вчерашний прогноз ремонтной команды — минимум три месяца в доке. А еще куча бумажной работы, рутина в Академии и совсем чуть-чуть настоящего отдыха вдалеке от цивилизации…  
  
Пайк улыбается и произносит:  
  
— Я думал ты никогда не попросишь.


End file.
